


Breath

by RubyFiamma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Kinda Sorta Based On An Anon Ask plus My Tags on the Post, Kissing, M/M, Not Really Anything, sort of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine doesn't like it when he's not the center of attention. Or in which devious little shit Aomine uses cheap tricks to get what he wants from Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Based on:  
> anonymous asked:
> 
>  "#just imagine #him breathing in kagami's ear like that #and kagami just shudders" oh no
> 
>  **Based also on this[post](http://wsakuya.tumblr.com/post/107782520733/that-cute-sound-aomine-made-when-he-smiled-and). My tags on that post: :**  
>  ★hnnggggg ★just imagine ★him breathing in kagami's ear like that ★and kagami just shudders ★fuck my life ★aokaga

**Breath**

* * *

 

Kagami is trying to focus, Aomine can see this in the expression on his face. The way his eyebrows pull pensive creases in his forehead and the way his mouth quirks to the side when he can’t figure out a problem he had been working on. 

But Kagami's problem isn't his homework. Kagami's problem is this. Aomine is bored. Kagami hasn’t been paying him any attention and that’s not okay. 

" _Baka_ gami," he whines from the top of his bed. He sees Kagami’s eyes slide over in his direction and he doesn’t look pleased.

"What?" he asks petulantly. As if Aomine cares whether or not he gets annoyed. 

"I’m bored," he complains with a haphazard shrug.

"So? You should be doing your homework too," Kagami chides, tapping the end of his pencil on the table. 

Aomine snorts. “There’s a whole bunch of things I can think of doing other than my homework. Namely you,” he adds with a wink.

It’s Kagami’s turn to snort. “Yeah, you know that’s never gonna happen,” he says with a dark smirk.

"It was worth a shot," Aomine sighs and turns over to stare at the ceiling. Kagami doesn’t bother advancing, doesn’t do anything other than go back to his homework. It annoys Aomine to no end, so he rolls back over and stares at Kagami until he’s pretty sure Kagami can feel the heat of his glare on the back of his neck. 

“ _What?_ " Kagami grinds out, without looking up. 

"Nothing," Aomine sneers to the side of his head. Stupid Kagami and his stupid homework and those stupid eyebrows and stupid sexy jaw and neck and stupid —

Aomine inches closer to Kagami, it’s not an entirely long distance, but he’s on the floor sat cross legged at the table in the centre of Aomine’s room and Aomine is tall enough that with just a little reaching he can lean over the edge of his bed. When he does, he’s close enough to smell the Old Spice in Kagami’s hair and he tries hard not to lose himself in the familiar and heat sparking scent. He’s on a mission to distract when he leans in and brushes his lips against Kagami’s neck, so feather light that he can barely feel the contact himself, and he huffs the smallest breath through his nose in Kagami’s ear. 

He can  _see_  the hair on Kagami’s neck bristle, he can feel the vibration of Kagami’s shudder under his lips when he presses them under Kagami’s ear, and lets out another puff of hot air through his nose and this time he can feel Kagami’s skin prickle and he can hear the faint gasp that leaves Kagami’s mouth as his head falls back to the edge of the bed. His eyes are shuttered and his mouth is open, Aomine can see the inviting soft curve of Kagami’s upper lip tremble, like it’s beckoning him to do more. He licks his lips in anticipation, and while Kagami still looks dazed and distracted, Aomine fits his mouth over Kagami’s. His nose brushes the edge of Kagami’s chin, kissing upside down in an odd feeling, but it’s exciting too, especially when Kagami loses himself in the kiss and cranes his neck to the side so their lips slot better against each other. 

Aomine can’t help but drag a hand down Kagami’s chest and curl his fingers under the hem of his well worn black and red AC/DC t-shirt. Kagami’s breath hitches when Aomine’s fingertips flit across the elastic of his basketball shorts, gives Aomine the chance to sweep the inside of Kagami’s mouth with his tongue and the dual satisfaction of getting one up on the stupid bastard who thought homework was more important than he was. 

Kagami’s tongue rolls over his, and Aomine likes the contact just fine but there’s something hotter in the way Kagami gasps each time Aomine touches him and the way he shudders just from Aomine’s breath falling on his skin. He takes the opportunity to cause Kagami to sharply inhale again when he hooks a thumb teasingly over the elastic of his shorts and moves from Kagami’s mouth back to his neck, where he pulls Kagami’s earlobe between his teeth and lets out another soft puff of air against Kagami’s neck. The shiver he feels that passes through Kagami is like he’s been electrocuted, it isn’t subtle by any means and he doesn’t think at this point Kagami cares about subtlety. 

The whole point of this is to rile Kagami up, get him to willingly come to  _him_ instead. So he pulls away with the most disgustingly gratifying smirk he can muster and he props himself on one elbow to admire Kagami’s inability at coherency and then watch as he begins to gain a semblance of clarity. 

"You fucker," Kagami growls low, head still resting on the edge of the bed. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are damp and Aomine knows he’s about to get what he wants. "That’s playing dirty." 

Aomine scoffs. “I can  _show_ you playing dirty. That wasn’t the—”

He’s cut short when Kagami scrabbles to his feet and pounces on the bed, pinning Aomine into the mattress and it all happened before he could blink twice. Kagami’s still flushed from his neck to his hairline but he fits a knee between Aomine’s legs and when Aomine catches the look in his eyes, the garnet shine of them is growing dark with smoldering heat as he smirks, and it’s Aomine’s turn to shiver.

"Oh I can show you dirty, _Aho_ mine. If that’s what you really want," he says as he leans in and scrapes his teeth across Aomine’s bottom lip. He can feel his body tingling straight down to the tips of his toes with Kagami’s heavy heat on top of him and the promise of where this might go.

He rocks his hips up for emphasis and grabs Kagami’s ass so that Kagami grinds into him, not that he had to put in much effort because Kagami is already moving with the motion. 

"Show me," Aomine breathes, his voice too raw and wanton for his own ears. 

And Kagami does, for almost two hours, and by then they’re so exhausted that they fall asleep sprawled out on Aomine’s bed, clothes and homework long forgotten and all it took was a little bated breath. 


End file.
